


Falling Apart

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, could be romantic or friendship, originally written as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he faked his death, Sherlock thought that John would be able to cope. He didn't realise how wrong he was until it was too late to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart

John was brave. John was strong. He had always been both of those things, always a great soldier. Maybe that's why Sherlock had thought that John would be okay. He had been through so much, lost so many comrades at war. Sherlock was just one more loss. John would be fine, wouldn't he? Sherlock had never been so wrong. Of all the times for the Great Detective to make a mistake.  
John was broken. Stood by Sherlock's grave, voice cracking, hands shaking. He was broken. And Sherlock was the one who broke him.  
His heart ached in a way he didn't know was possible. Was there really any science to explain the physical pain he felt? John's frame shook with sobs and Sherlock forced himself to remain composed. John was crumbling before his eyes and it was his fault.  
John _cared_. Sherlock's brain was a mess as it scrambled to make sense of that one simple fact. John cared about him. The psychopath. The freak. Sherlock had never had friends. He had never been anyone's friend. Yet there was John, mourning him.  
John was a soldier. John was brave. John was strong.  
John was broken.  
What had Sherlock done?


End file.
